


maybe he's a dog person

by alittlebitoftheuniverse



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, I almost made it sad but then i didn't, M/M, You're Welcome, marvin is a secret dog person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/pseuds/alittlebitoftheuniverse
Summary: Marvin doesn't like the dog. Whizzer does. So they get the dog.





	maybe he's a dog person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writedontfight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writedontfight/gifts).



            Marvin doesn’t like the dog. He doesn’t.

            It’s an overgrown, shaggy mop of a thing that leapt up on him the minute he walked into the Weisenbachfeld house, determined to lick his face, to get up in his lap, panting and wagging its tail so hard Marvin worried briefly it would fly off like a boomerang. Mendel had pulled it off of Marvin, sighing out an apology as he turned it out into the backyard. Needless to say, the dog didn’t make Marvin anxious to spend more time at Trina’s new house. Though he does notice, nobody in the house seems to actually like the dog either. When Trina mildly suggests Jason go play with it outside, Marvin’s son looked exasperated by the idea, dragging his feet as he headed out the back door. Which made Marvin feel vaguely sorry for the poor thing, so he stopped shoving the dog away when it rested against him on the couch, even going so far as to scratch its ears in the way that made his tail thump against the cushions.

            The dog does have a name. It’s Winston, which makes Marvin think that Mendel must have named him. It’s the kind of pretentious-sounding name Mendel would give to a dog. So Marvin feels even sorrier for him, but he doesn’t like the dog. He’s not a dog person, he never has been. Who wanted to take a dog out in the middle of the night because it needed a walk, anyway? It’s an awful lot of work and money for something that never grows up and learns to take care of itself. Even children did that. So no, Marvin does not like the dog.

            But then Whizzer comes back into his life, charming and bright-eyed and big-haired, and the first time Marvin takes him to Trina’s for dinner, he falls down on his knees just inside the door so that Winston can come bounding into his arms, laughing delightedly and covering his black and white face with kisses. And that’s it. Trina and Mendel keep hinting hopefully as the evening goes on, as Whizzer forgoes a spot on the couch to sit on the floor, playing tug of war with Winston. He’d threatened to use Marvin’s ‘tragically hideous’ tie as the rope (it wasn’t that ugly, it was Marvin’s favorite?), but Jason had provided him with a toy to use. But by the end of the evening, Whizzer is gathering up Winston’s toys and his food bowl and his bed and piling them into the trunk of Marvin’s car, all because he’d batted his eyes and Marvin had caved. So now they had a dog. Apparently.

            And Marvin still doesn’t like the dog, but he likes the domesticity of it all. He likes taking him for walks with Whizzer by his side, listening to Whizzer talk about his day and the pictures he took and ‘holy fuck Marv, you should’ve seen the old lady who brought in her six cats for a family photograph’ and he likes pretending he isn’t dropping scraps under the table and he even likes Winston whining at two am because he has to go out.

            He loves coming home and finding Whizzer rolling on the floor, hair mussed and teeth bared and yelling in mock horror as Winston clambers on top of him to lick his face, struggling and wrestling with the dog and calling Marvin a traitor when he refuses to jump in and help him do battle.

            “You like this dog,” Whizzer tells him one evening when they’re curled up in bed and they haven’t even had sex because Winston is lying between them and wants his belly rubbed and Marvin is doing it almost absently, and doesn’t realize until Whizzer pointed it out.

            “I’m not a dog person,” he shrugs, but it’s just reflex now, and he doesn’t stop rubbing Winston’s belly.

            Whizzer just snorts and leans over to kiss his cheek. “You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. You’d miss him if he disappeared.”

            “I wouldn’t miss the money we spend on dog food,” Marvin grumbles, but when they turn out the lamp and snuggle down to go to sleep and Winston is lying across his feet, he can’t help but smile. “Okay,” he murmurs into Whizzer’s hair. “Maybe I like this dog. But only this dog. He’s an exception.”

            “Of course,” Whizzer says, and Marvin can’t see him in the darkness but he hears the smile in his voice. “The only dog you could possibly love.”

            Marvin huffs, pressing a kiss to Whizzer’s scalp. “Shut your mouth,” he chuckles. “And go to sleep. I love you.”

            And sometimes Whizzer still struggles with the words but tonight he yawns out “Love you too, you’re a dog person” and closes his eyes, and Winston’s tail thumps in what seems like agreement. And okay, maybe Marvin’s a dog person. There are worse things to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was just tooth-rotting fluff huh? If you want to see more of that, please leave a comment! I'm on tumblr @childofdustandashes!


End file.
